Burning Desire part 2
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: A SasuNaru love story yaoi


Burning Desire

SasuNaru

Naruto is 19 and he's a lead singer of a band

Sasuke is 20 and works for his father in the family business

Naruto POV

Kiba sits himself down on his friend's soft sofa and making himself comfortable. Naruto comes out of the kitchen with two beers in hand. I sit down and give a beer to Kiba.

"So why are here?" I ask taking a sip of the beer

"I got kicked out" He took a sip of beer, "All because I didn't clean my room or help out or pay for anything" He let out a long sigh.

"I told you so" I say in a singing voice and then let out a little laugh. I love being right!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The brown haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs, "And yes you were right, as always" he sighs again and then went back to his beer.

"Sorry, I know it's not, so where are you going to go?" I ask hoping he doesn't say here.

"Well I was thinking, maybe I could stay here until I find somewhere?" looking at me with puppy dog eyes. 'Dammit! He knows I can't say no to those eyes!'

I bit my bottom lip, "Dammit! Ok, ok but please no bring random girls back with you. Or burning the apartment down!"

Sasuke POV

Just got home and I take my shoes off. I walk into the living room and my father is sitting down waiting for me.

"Where were you?!" He yells at me

"Out" I answer back not really in the talking mood. He doesn't understand that I'm not like my big brother, Itachi. He is the best big brother never! Even if he is a little annoying.

"Itachi had a meeting! Which you said you would go to!" He yells at me some more.

'No you said that I had to go, not me!' I thought to myself, "I'm sorry father, please forgive me. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't!" He gets up and heads to his bedroom.

I on the other hand go to the kitchen to say hello to my mother. When I walk into the kitchen she was busy cooking.

"I'm home mother" I say walking over to her.

She turns to face me and gives me a big hug, which I give back, "Welcome home" she says back with a caring smile, "mind helping me? You can tell me where you went" she asks turning back to the cooker.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I ask rolling my sleeves up and washing my hands.

"Chop the veg and lay the table please, Sweetie"

Only my mother can call me things like that. "Sure" I grab and knife and the veg, then I started to chop. "I bumped into an old friend when I was out"

"Oh, was it Naruto by any chance?"

I look up and over at her, "Yes, how did you know?" 'How did she know?!' I thought to myself.

"I went out to get the veg and saw him," She looks over to me with a smile "he was talking to Sakura about something about hanging out and she turned him down, thinking about it he never did have any luck with the girls," Putting her hand under her chin in thought, "more with the guys, maybe it's because of his cute face!" capping her hands together.

Naruto POV

Kiba is asleep in the guestroom. He passed out after having one too many beers! I on the other hand was cleaning up the mess he made, well at least this time he didn't throw up on me.

I got up and walk over to the bin to put the empty cans of beer in. Walking back into the living room my phone started to ring. Without looking to see who it was I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Naruto, is Kiba there?" the voice on the other end ask

"Ye he is but he's asleep" Hu it's Kiba's mum

"Oh, well when he wakes up can you tell him that we were joking about kicking him out?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks, night!"

"Night" I hung up

'I'll tell him tomorrow' I thought to myself, if I wake him up he'll kill me!

I walk to the bathroom have a quick shower, brush my teeth and get in my pj's with ramen blows on, which are all different colours.

I was about to go to bed when my phone rings again. 'Who could be calling now?'

"Hello?" I ask in a sleepy voice, but no one answered, so I hung up. 'Stupid kids' I hiss in my head, oh well time for bed.

I jump into bed and let the sleep take over my body, that will take me to the world of dreams.

Sasuke POV

I was already for bed, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I sit up "Yes?" I ask

The door opens and the tall man came in, he shut the door behind him and took a seat on the edge of my bed, "Hello little brother" Itachi says in a sweet voice, which he always talk to me in.

"Hey big bro, is everything ok?" I ask him, lying back down

"Yes, I just wanted to see if you were alright, father didn't look to happy with you"

"I'm fine and sorry I didn't go to the meeting"

"That's alright, I knew you wouldn't come anyway" the older says

"I was going to go, but something came up" I told him in-a-matter-of-fact tone

"Hehe, oh what came up?" he ask laughing a little

"I met up with someone on my walk"

"Oh a girl?" he asks moving closer to me

"No! I met Naruto" I say thinking about what he asked me before I left.

"Hu, well I'll be going now," Itachi gets up slowly and makes his way to the door, "Goodnight little bro"

"Night"

I watch him walk out and close the door again.


End file.
